


Goodnight, Sam

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time we see Dean, his first words are 'Goodnight, Sam'<br/>Its just fitting that they would be his last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something about this on tumblr and I just had to write it.  
> please let me know what you think of this drabble.

Dean always had a feeling that dying for the final time would be painful, and would leave him with this intense need to fight death and continue living along side the friends he had left. He always thought that if he knew he wouldn’t be coming back; he would fear it much more then he did the previous times.   
But this time is different; he finds himself strangely at ease; calm while knowing that this would be his final early demise; but maybe that’s because if he lived through this he would have any family left to protect his life with; since his last family is laying beside him on the dirt empty road; weak and shallow breaths escaping his bleeding lips.   
  
Dean doesn’t want to live in a world where his only brother is dead; he doesn’t think he would be able to go through that all over again; he couldn’t do it.

‘Sammy?’ Dean painfully groans passed his own barely moving lips; and he forces his eyes to open to look at the figure laying on his back with blood continuing to pour from the fatal wound in his chest; not that Dean was doing much better.   
Sam doesn’t reply; doesn’t even twitch or moan to let Dean know that he had been heard; he’s either would cold or just too weak to reply. But just for now; Dean takes a sad comfort in listening to the sound of his brother’s breathing as it grows weaker and more faint by every passing moment.   
Dean lays there, and with the energy that he has left in his life draining body; he turns his head and looks up at the sky; countless stars in the dark setting; and for the first time he notices the beauty in the night sky.

And then the one that he is staring at blinks and then disappears, nothing in it’s wake to show that it had ever been there; and Dean can’t help but know the brothers have the same fate. Their friends and family are dead, the people they have saved either never knew their real name of even met them. There’s really no one left to mourn them once they are gone; Dean thinks Sam deserves so much more than that.   
Maybe his friends from Stanford will be told; or maybe they have forgotten him by now, it’s been so many years since his little brother last them. Dean blinks, then he turns his head once more to look at the younger male; unable to hear his breathing or unable to see the small rise and fall of his chest. And Dean knows then that Sam is gone; that his little brother died before his time.   
  
The eldest Winchester blinks as tears fall from his eyes; as his eyelids grow heavy; signalling Dean that he really doesn’t have long left. He knows that once he shuts his eyes now, they won’t open back up. And Dean doesn’t want them too; he’s had enough of this type of life, and he’s beyond tired. The dying hunter thinks back to a photo that had been taken years ago, back when Jo and Ellen had still been alive and kicking; Bobby and Castiel there too.  
It was like a last family photo, and till this day it had been his favorite one. Castiel, where on earth was he now, and Dean was wondering; 'will he even know we’re dead?’ Dean doesn’t waste much time with thinking about it; doesn’t want it to be his last thoughts. With one final look at his brother, Dean lets his eyes fall shut one more time, for the last time.

There’s a small, sad smile on his face as he uses his final breath to utter the words **'Goodnight, Sam’.**


End file.
